bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Svetlana Lupescu
|Affiliation(s) = Spookhouse|Profession(s) = Field Operative Vampire Slayer Monster Hunteress|Partner(s) = The Stranger|Relatives = Unknown Romanian Family Kagan (Father) † Rayne (Half sister) Cult of Kagan † |Status = Missing In Action|Game(s) = Nocturne Blair Witch Vol 1: Rustin Parr|English voice = Candace Evans|Image = IMG 4196.jpg|Image caption = "And one by one...vampire by vampire...I will kill my way out."|Alias = }}Svetlana '''is a main character of the game Nocturne and a secondary character in Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr. She is a high ranking agent of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance Svetlana is an attractive female dhampir with light brown hair in a long french braid going down to the middle of her back, flawless pale skin and hazel eyes. She has a slender feminine figure with an above average height but also possesses an athletic physique. She wears dark lipstick, mascara and eyeshadow. Her standard outfit in Nocturne consists of a black leather tight-suit adorned in straps and buckles. Along with matching pants, boots, sleeves, and a black cape. The chest area has a slightly translucent material, allowing her breasts to be boldly exposed for all to see. In Blair Witch Vol. 1, her outfit underwent a slight and more modest change. She no longer has a cape and the translucent material was changed to full leather, leaving only a window to expose her entire cleavage. As the beta for Bloodrayne, her appearance remained almost exactly the same as in Blair Witch Vol. 1, except her hair is shorter and tied into two buns. Personality Svetlana is very much unlike the rest of her colleagues or even her many vampiric half siblings. Despite her heritage and her rough start in life as an outcast by her own family, she appears to hold no rage or vengeance in her heart. But she does secretly loathe vampires and even her own half vampire nature, comparing it to a cancer. But she still retains a remarkably positive outlook on life and is nearly always cheery. She’s very well mannered and respectful to her fellow agents and even some enemies. She‘s intelligent, very determined, loyal, protective and compassionate. She’s also not prideful or headstrong, and won’t rush into a fight she or others can’t win, valuing her colleagues and her own safety, thinking of them as her own family. History Svetlana is a Romanian dhampir, born of the union between a human mother and a vampire father. Unfortunately as is usually the case, her mother died in childbirth and she never knew her father. Svetlana was born into her mothers very wealthy family and a small community, but was dreaded and shunned by both until she was ten years old. Then a kind household servant spirited her away from Romania to the United States and deposited her in the care of Spookhouse agents. Her potential was recognized and was raised accordingly. Some years later in 1924, Svetlana officially joined Spookhouse as an agent. The predatory nature and (albeit faint) nocturnal powers of Svetlana’s vampiric side perfectly complement her human loathing of vampires. Lupescu has developed into a hunter with unparalleled potential, but the truth of her origin and clinical sterility of her upbringing has left her somewhat distanced from other team members. She will eventually have to reconcile the warring halves of her nature, but for now is content with the hunt. Plot ''Nocturne'' The first act seen Svetlana takes place in 1927. She is partnered up with fellow operative The Stranger, and looked forward to working with him much to his reluctance. They are tasked with going to the remote Castle Gaustadt in Germany to recover a powerful artifact called the Yathfoe-Gyoule stone (also known as the Yathgy), the “holy grail” of the Vampire world. It’s rumored to grant the Vampire who wields it complete immunity to all their weaknesses and increased power. They both eventually make it to the castle by passing through the village of Falkenburg after ridding it of Sentinels and getting information from the mayor, and the nearby Werewolf-infested forest. Once reaching the castle and splitting up, Svetlana ended up momentarily attacking Stranger - being mentally influenced by Count Voicu, the resident Vampire Lord in possession of the stone. Stranger eventually finds him in the dungeon within an underground cavern and kills the Vampire. He continues his search and within the sanctum he finds a girl named Nadia that had not yet been turned into a bride by the Count, Svetlana finds the Stranger and he threatens to kill her, but calms down after seeing her normal behavior return. Together they discovered the Mayor of Falkenburg is the true Vampire Lord and far too dangerous for them to fight. He reveals the Yathgy behind a tapestry, adorned on top of his crown like a jewel. He tries to persuade Svetlana to join his ranks as he would consider it an honor, but she respectfully declines his offer, saying that she has other obligations. He allows them to leave with the girl as a reward for regaining his castle and the Yathgy. Stranger is highly reluctant to let the vampire live, but concedes upon Svetlana‘s advice and returns to Spookhouse mostly empty-handed. Afterwards, she’s seen very little throughout the years, occasionally chatting with fellow operatives. In 1942, Spookhouse was infiltrated and most of its operatives were slaughtered. Stranger is the only confirmed survivor. Svetlana is MIA and her current fate is unknown. ''Blair Witch Vol 1: Rustin Parr'' Svetlana was reduced to a minor role for this game. She appears briefly in the beginning when Stranger and Doc Holliday entering Spookhouse. Stranger wanted to talk with her privately before his briefing with Col. Hapscomb. After Stranger abruptly left mid-briefing, Svetlana is seen chatting with him in Holliday‘s lab about an unknown debt that she didn’t need and she agreed with him. Since she had just came back from her own mission that presumably involved ghosts, she wanted to return the Spectral Proximity Sensor and wish Doc Holliday good luck on her mission to Burkittsville. Equipment Svetlana uses only minimal amounts of gear. While she can borrow certain specific items when going on a mission, she highly prefers her edged weapons. * '''Twin Arm Blades: Her only weapons in Nocturne. These strongly curved steel blades are hinged to her wrists by bracers. As she strikes, the blades pivot 180° forward to slash the enemy. * Twin Daggers: Seen in Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr, but never actually used. These steel daggers are each strapped to the outside of Svetlana’s thighs. Powers and Abilities As a dhampir, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance as well as other traits. She has a natural immunity to most vampire weaknesses due to her human heritage on her mothers side. Although she doesn't have vampiric immortality, she is capable of living for a few centuries. She doesn’t seem to have a predatory thirst of blood to keep her body in peak condition or from shutting down. Svetlana is very powerful and equally as dangerous, making her one of Spookhouse’s top field operatives. Skills * Vampire Slayer * Supernatural Slayer * Master Huntress/Tracker * Stealth Proficiency ' * '''Blade Proficiency ' * '''Dagger Proficiency * Multilingual * Knowledge of the Supernatural/Occult * Knowledge of Ancient History ''' '''Weaknesses Svetlana only has three significant weaknesses. While she can sustain damage by other means, these are a direct result of her hybrid nature. * Sunlight: Svetlana can withstand sunlight to a certain degree, unlike most Vampires who burn to ashes within direct light almost instantly. But she can't withstand it for a long period of time, as when the sun's rays shine on her it causes smoke to evaporate off her skin in a slow burn until her health is depleted. * Water: She cannot withstand fresh or saltwater for extended periods of time as it will burn her like acid. Small amounts such as rain, snow or mist does practically no harm and causes only irritation, but large volumes or submersion will accelerate damage significantly. Holy water does have extended effects on her. * Holiness: Highly unusual for a dhampir; Svetlana displays a hypersensitivity to traditional holy, blessed or sacred objects and places that have a connection to Christianity, such as a graveyard or church. While not killing her immediately, she will instantly react by reeling in pain. She explains that her skin burns from getting too close. Trivia * Svetlana was the core inspiration for Rayne, the main character of the Bloodrayne series. * It was hinted in very beginning of the Louisiana mission in Bloodrayne by Mynce that Rayne had a half sister that could likely be a reference to Svetlana. * The original name for Svetlana when in development was going to be Necra. Gallery Rayne concept.jpg|The original beta version of Rayne; then Svetlana Lupescu Безымянный.png|Svetlana posing with dead Nazis Noc2Storyboard.jpg|A storyboard of Nocturne 2 with Svetlana surrounded by Daemites X 2af8496d.jpg|Various screenshots of the early Nocturne 2 game before changing into Bloodrayne X 3e346ef4.jpg X 500b6ae8.jpg X 14910b44.jpg X cddbba05.jpg X 6748dc79.jpg X f6b4a15f.jpg Y ae48c689.jpg Светлана.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Dhampir Category:Nocturne characters Category:Spookhouse members